Two Vampires, a Werewolf, and the Slayer
by LOLO95
Summary: Yaio Yami and Joey's lifes are already interesting. But when they go in the forest to stop a werewolf 'party' they have to split up and things get interesting... SJ YY BRMia RR please


Mi-chan: *doing a happy dance* Weeeeeeeeeeee! Yay! Woo-ho! I'm walkin' on sunshiiine! Whoa-0h!  
  
Mi-cha-ka: Uh, Hikari? Anything wrong?  
  
Mi-chan: ^____________________________________^ Ohhh, nothing. I'm just on a high.  
  
Everybody: *Looks to Lieka*  
  
Lieka: What?  
  
Everybody: *still staring*  
  
Lieka: Hey don't look at me like that. She didn't have any sugar. I made sure of that.  
  
Mi-chan: ^_____________________________________^ That's right, *giggle* I haven't any sugar, hahahaha.  
  
Mi-cha-ka: *raises eyebrow skeptically * Uh-huh, really? Then why are you so hyper?  
  
Mi-chan: *goes starry eyed with dreamy smile and swoons* *sigh* I got reviews.  
  
Mi-cha-ka: Ohhhhhhhhhhh! That's why! That makes sense. It's better than you being on sugar.  
  
Lieka, Yami& Yugi: *nod in agreement*  
  
Yami: At least your not gonna be as fruity as a fruitcake.  
  
Everybody: *nod in agreement*  
  
Mi-chan: Yep! Yep! Yep! But don't think I'm not really hyper; 'cause I am.. Just not on sugar. ^_^  
  
Everybody: *face fault*  
  
Mi-chan: I'd like to thank Everybody who reviewed. So...  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
And cookies to everyone who reviewed too. *Hands out cookies to reviewers* Thankies.  
  
Bakura: *appears* Huh?! *Looks around* Hey! Where the hell am I?! What am I doing here?!  
  
Mi-chan: To answer your questions in order; Duh. Hey yourself. This is where the hell you are. And what your doing here is saying the disclaimer^^.  
  
Bakura:..Why me?  
  
Mi-chan: Because I like you. ^_^  
  
Bakura:......Fine. Mi-chan does not Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue her. There! That good? Can I leave now?  
  
Mi-chan: Yes, it was very good. You can go now. *Kisses Bakura goodbye*  
  
Bakura: *blushes and disappears*  
  
Yami, Yugi & Ryou: o_O; *look to Mi-cha-ka and Lieka*  
  
Mi-cha-ka & Lieka: o_O; * shrugs in unison*  
  
Mi-chan: This is rated R because of SEVERE RAPE, swearing, mention of suicidal attempt, and violence: is AU, Angst/ tragedy/romance. So if you don't like that type of stuff or are easily disturbed, PLEASE! DON'T READ THIS! IF YOU DO, DON'T BLAME ME! Yugi gets beat-up badly in the beginning. But don't worry! That's the only time it happens for the next cupla chapters (yes it might happen again later. (But not with Anzu doing It.)). Anzu lovers beware! She is EVIL in this! *in a thunderous voice that sounds otherworldly& god like, with her hair flying up like in a great wind and glowing white light from her eyes and from behind her*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! SO KNOW THIS; I AM NOT RESPONCEABLE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SO DON'T BUG ME WITH FLAMES!* goes totally back to normal and cleared her throat*^____^ Well that's enough blabbering from me: *strikes a pose* ON WIT DA' FIC!  
  
Notes:~~~~~~: POV change  
  
---------Caught in the Web of Life, Love, Hate, and Dual Monsters---------  
  
@#$%(2)%$#@  
  
Where am I?  
  
@#$%(2)%$#@  
  
....  
  
Noise.  
  
Not quiet.voices. shouting.  
  
Laying.  
  
Warm.  
  
Arms. Wrapped around me...  
  
Body.  
  
Pressed close. so warm. laying on. soft...  
  
So warm.noise. familiar.  
  
.  
  
So. sore.  
  
??!  
  
Sore?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Yugi opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. His mind was still clouded from sleep. And possibly something else. Like halothane, or procaine, or some other anesthetic.  
  
But through the mist that clouded his mind he registered that there were arms of two people wrapped around him on either side. And on a bed. He sandwiched between two people on a very comfy bed.  
  
He was rather surprised.  
  
Several things surprised him.  
  
The first was he was alive, Yugi also vaguely realized that he was he was in boxers.  
  
And bandages.  
  
He was in lots of bandages.  
  
So many that he felt rather like a mummy. He didn't know how he got in either, or how he was alive at the moment because how much blood he lost this time was past that, 'lose-more-than-this-much-blood-and-die' thing, but frankly he was too tired to think about it at the moment.  
  
He realized something else to.  
  
What else Yugi's foggy mind realized was that people were in the room. Speaking loudly, if not yelling, about something. And loud noises. He lazily looked down the length of the bed; witch was quite large to Yugi's surprise, and at first all he couldn't see anything but big blurs. When his eyes adjusted he froze where he lay. He saw something that took three years of his life.  
  
There were monsters at the end of the bed.  
  
He screamed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Malik Ishtar was startled out of his semi-conciseness state of near- sleep with a start.  
  
I was so startled I tried to pull my Bob Lum Tanto* out of it's hidden sheath at the small of my back, but I was surprised to find that my knife wasn't there. Nether was it's sheath. Or my shirt. Or any clothes for that matter. why aren't I- oh. Right. I was asleep 


End file.
